Vacation
by carbonhchi
Summary: Raven's powers are too much to handle lately, so Robin suggests a vacation. Where does Raven go? You'll probably never know because I lost the plotline :D Or wait, did I finish this? I think I'm calling this complete.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One "Azarath Metrion Zinthos...Azarath Metrion Zinthos..." Raven was meditating on the roof after a hard battle with a few members of the Hive. She loved this spot because it was so peaceful. 

Suddenly, her Titans alarm went off. She sighed, fasing through the metal work and into the living room. "What is it this time?" Everyone was waiting for her.

"The bank is being robbed," Robin explained.

"Dude, that's like, so cliché!" cried Beast Boy.

"I didn't know you knew that word!" Cyborg teased him.

"Ha ha. Very funny, Cyborg. But _I'm_ the funny one, so–"

"Come on, you two, move it!" Raven and Starfire were already out the door, and Robin impatiently tapped his foot, arms crossed, at the doorway.

"Err..." Beast Boy's voice trailed off as Cyborg bounded after Robin. "Right behind you?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"That's it for you, uhh...whoever you are," Robin ended lamely.

"I am Zethros, but I'm sure that name means nothing to you." The bank robber was tied up outside the bank, and the Titans waited for the police to come and take him away. The theif put up a good fight, making Robin suspect he wasn't an ordinary robber.

"So what's your story? You fought like you should've been stealing government secrets or something." Robin's maske shifted as he raised an eyebrow.

"I have the training, but no experience. You gotta start somewhere, right?"

"Yeah, well...I wish you hadn't." The police showed up a moment later, and the Titans decided to get some pizza. But Raven said she'd rather go home and meditate.

"Friend Raven, what is wrong?"

"Nothing, Starfire, I'm just tired." She flew away in the direction of the tower.

"What's _her_ deal?" asked Beast Boy, his face full of veggie pizza.

"Dunno...she's been 'meditating' a lot lately though. I mean, more than normal." Cyborg shoved a slice into his mouth and downed it with some soda.

"She's just tired guys. She's been working really hard these past couple days." Robin ate some pizza, too.

"I hope she is okay," Starfire said, concerned.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Raven arrived home, collapsing on the couch. "Need to meditate..." she rubbed her temples. "Oh, my head hurts!" _Maybe I'll just rest awhile..._

End a very short chappy one. R&R – everything's accepted!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two 

Raven woke up to the Titan's alarm. She was still on the couch, still in the same position. She sat up, looking around. The others weren't there. "Hmm..."

"Raven!" Robin's voice came from nowhere.

"Robin? Where are you?"

"We're still eating pizza. Did you get the alarm?"

_It's only been a couple minutes?_ "Yes, I'm in the living room," she said in her usual monotone voice.

"Ohh...are you feeling up to fighting Jinx, Gizmo, and Wildebeast again?"

She stood up, feeling suddenly dizzy. "I...I think so..." The room spun, and her head throbbed harder.

"Good. Then get out here as soon as you can!" The line went dead.

"Okay, Robin, goodbye to you too."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Where is she?" Robin was agitated. She had said she was fine, right?

"She's probably preening herself in that spooky mirror of hers," Beast Boy joked.

"'Preening?' When did your vocabulary expand?" Cyborg was genuinely confused.

"Cyborg, dude, I _have_ been a bird before."

Just then, Raven floated down. "Sorry I was so slow. I was...meditating..."

"Whatever. Titans, Go!" shouted Robin, and they all launched at the trio of villains.

Raven took Jinx, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Robin took Wildebeast, and Gizmo took Cyborg. "Friend Raven, can I help you?" Starfire asked.

"Yes, actually, you can!" Raven was exhausted, but she didn't want to worry her friends. Too late. She lost control of her powers and her brain felt like it had just multiplied twice over. She fainted, causing the metal beams she was levitating to fall over the boys.

"Look out!" screamed Starfire, and the Titans darted out of the way right before it crashed down on their previous spot. Luckily for them, Gizmo hadn't moved.

"Stupid, cruddy sludge..." he muttered, trying to wiggle out.

"Raven, are you okay now?" Starfire peered over her friend.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Raven? Raven...wake up, friend Raven..." Starfire's head was the first thing Raven saw when she opened her eyes.

"Aah!" she pulled back, not expecting anyone to be that close. "Why were you so close?"

"You fainted," Robin said.

"Yeah, we had to carry you home. It wasn't easy," Beast Boy said seriously. "I mean, we were wiped after fighting the Hive."

"Sorry..." Raven got up off the couch, but her head throbbed. "Maybe I'll lay down again."

"What happened back there anyway?" Cyborg asked.

"Nothing...I just didn't get enough rest after the bank robber."

"Maybe you need to hold off on the fighting," suggested Robin.

"No! I'm fine," she lied through her teeth.

"No, you're not," Robin replied, matching her snotty tone. "You're staying home next time, got it?"

She sighed, defeated. "Got it."

"Let's leave her alone, everybody." Robin played traffic guard and herded them all into the next room.

_What am I supposed to do while they're out fighting evil?_ Raven thought as she floated up to her room.

oooooo

I know that was a short chap, but I just started this fic yesterday. R&R, constructive flames are accepted.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three 

"Titans, go!" Robin's voice sounded downstairs.

"Peace...no anger...it's okay that they're going and I'm not..." Raven inhaled and exhaled slowly. "Yeah...maybe this won't be so bad after all. I could read a book..." she picked up the thriller she'd been planning to read for the past month, but her temples pounded. "Oh...or maybe I'll just lay here...doing nothing..."

Time passed, and Raven tried all kinds of things to keep her occupied. She watched some TV, but that made her headache worse. The tried video games, but they did nothing for her head, and she didn't like the selection. She really wanted to read, but the thought of her headache worse than it was quickly shot down that idea.

She lied down on the couch, trying not to move. _Sleep,_ she thought. _I need sleep..._ She was drifting into unconsciousness...

Just then, the others burst in the door, cheering over their victory. "Dude, that was awesome!" cried Beast Boy.

"Yeah, I loved the look on that guy's face when we–" Cyborg stopped as soon as he saw Raven. "Uhh...you alright?"

"Yeah, Cyborg, I'm great. Never been better," she said sarcastically. Her tone was caustic and her face showed exhaustion. "I have the headache of the century, I'm bored to death, and I can't control my powers anymore!" The light in the kitchen exploded, further proving her point.

"Wow," was all he could say.

Several awkward moments went by before Robin said, "Raven, I think you need a vacation."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Raven was packing her duffel bag, trying to keep her excitement at bay. _A vacation? I've never been on a vacation before. I wonder where I'll go?_

"Friend Raven?"

"Yes, Starfire?" she replied, her tone almost happy.

"You will be back soon, correct?"

Raven turned around, confused by Star's questions. "Yes, that's the point of a vacation. You go, you relax, and you come back awhile later."

"Oh." Starfire blushed, clearly embarrassed. "I thought...well, I thought you were leaving the Teen Titans..."

"You did?" Starfire nodded. "Well, I'm not. Does that make you feel better?"

"Yes," she said, and hugged her friend.

"Uhh...thanks, Starfire...but I need to finish packing."

She let go, smiling. "Where are you going?"

"..."

"Do you not know?"

"No, actually...I hadn't thought of that yet."

"Oh...okay...can I help you pack your black bag?"

"No, Star, I'm fine. Thank you, though."

"Okay then...I will see you downstairs before you go, correct?"

"Yes, Starfire. See you downstairs." The Tamaranian girl was starting to wear on her nerves. Raven looked at the door to see if she was gone. She was. Raven sipped up her bag, flung it over her shoulder, and merrily went downstairs. Beast Boy, Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire were staring at her as soon as she got into the living room. "What?"

"Were you..." Cyborg began.

"Humming?" finished Robin, right on cue.

"Uhh..." she blushed, trying to think of a distraction. The television suddenly started, and the sound was blaring.

"Woah! Were you trying to make us deaf or something?" cried Beast Boy after he turned the cube off.

"I'm so sorry! It was an accident!" Raven said. She wasn't being her normal controlled self ever since the whole vacation idea.

"That's okay, friend. It is not a problem. Can I fly with you to the Cyborg car?" Starfire led her outside.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Metropolis, huh?" Cyborg said from behind the wheel. "I've only been there once. Really clean."

"It's awesome! You'll love it." Robin had been there plenty of times, and he was telling them all about the marvelous city the whole drive there.

"Did you ever meet Superman?" asked Beast Boy.

"Uhh, _yeah_. Haven't you?"

"Err...no, not really. Heh heh!" Beast Boy rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

Raven rolled her eyes, only half listening to the conversations. She was staring out the window, on the right side of the back seat. Robin was in the front with Cyborg, talking his ear off.

"Raven? Earth to Rae?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry. Just thinking about what I should do while I'm there."

"Get me a souvenir, okay?" Beast Boy smiled.

"Sure. Whatever."

"I am confused," said Starfire, something the other Titans were used to hearing. "Who is this 'Superman'?"

The others looked at her in shock. "You've never heard of Superman?!" Cyborg asked in disbelief.

"Even _I_ know who Superman is," Raven said, equally surprised.

"No, I have never heard of the man who is super."

"Superman is from Krypton, that's another world, only it got blown up, so he's the only one left. It's kind of like you, only your planet is still there...and uhh...I guess the only thing you have in common is that you're not human and you have superpowers..." Robin seemed to love to talk about Metropolis.

"Oh. So Superman is just his superhero name, like Beast Boy."

"Yeah...just like me..." Beast Boy said, considering the comparison.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four 

Raven watched her friends drive off back to Jump City. Robin's voice was still ringing in her ears. "Man can he talk!" _Hmm...where to go first? Maybe I'll go check into the hotel and drop off my stuff._

After she left her stuff in her room, she went walking around downtown. "Let's see...shopping, food, or meditating? Which to do first?" _Shopping? I've never liked shopping!_ "That's because I never like the shops they like," she said, justifying her desire to spend all her cash on clothes and accessories.

Suddenly her stomach growled angrily at her. "Okay, then," she told it, "food first. Now what to eat?" She looked around, and finally figured she could better find a good shop if she were flying. She lept up in the air, much to the surprise of those around her. "Uhh...heh heh..." she slowly floated back to the street. "Maybe I'll just look at a tour guide..."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Hamburgers. That sounds good, where can I find some?_ "Excuse me," she asked a passerby, 'where can I find a good burger restaurant?" The guy rolled his eyes and laughed, pointing above their heads. "Oh...thank you..." She opened the door, getting blasted by cool air. "That feels good," she said. _What am I doing? I can't be happy! My powers would be going nuts if I were!_ She stopped, thinking. _But I'm relaxed. So that makes it...okay?_ "Whatever," she muttered, walking up to the counter.

"How may I help you?" asked the lady working the register.

Raven looked at the nametag. "Marcy? Hi, Marcy, I'm Raven. I'm on vacation here from Gotha–"

"Are you going to order, ma'am?" Marcy asked, agitated.

"Umm, yeah. I'd like one cheeseburger with fries and a chocolate shake."

Marcy typed in her order and handed Raven her receipt. "$5.34. Is that for here or to go?"

"Here." _I think I'm going to like it here._

Okay, that's the end of this chapter. I know Rae is a little out of character, but I wanted to experiment with a different side of her. R&R – flames are accepted, as long as they're constructive.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay...just want to point out that this is post-Starcrossed and is a Justice League Unlimited-Teen Titans crossover thing. And I know that they're probably grown up in the JLU series, but oh well. Chapter Five 

Raven was bored. She'd already eaten, looked at the local malls, and had meditated half the day away. She had been thinking about the ride over and the conversations going on between her friends. "Beast Boy asked for a souvenir...later. I'll go shopping again soon if I don't find something else to do." Her headache had been gone for a long time, ever since she had gotten in the car. No need to sleep.

"I wonder where Superman would be..." She decided to fly around, but remembered the looks of astonishment on the faces of the people on the street. "Let 'em look. It's not like they don't have flying heroes around here."

She opened her hotel window and jumped out, soaring through the air. _Where would I be if I were a superhero?_ "Oh...wait...I _am_ a superhero," she laughed. "Woah...new emotions..." She shook it off, keeping her thoughts on finding Superman. Suddenly, she heard an echoing boom, coming from her left. She spun around in midair, her mouth gaping open. The cape told her enough.

"Superman..." she whispered. "What will I say? Do I just fly up to him? How will he react? What if I can't say anything at all?" Superman flew down to another caped figure. "Who in the...?" Raven raced toward the couple of heroes, feeling confused. "Uhh...excuse me?" Superman turned his head around, looking for the voice. "Over here."

"Woah! Who are you?"

Raven figured it was probably pretty hard to surprise the man of steel. "I'm Raven, from the Teen Titans. I was sent to take a vacation." _Who is that girl?_ The other caped figure was staring right back at her.

"Teen Titans, huh? You know Robin?" he asked, shaking her hand.

"Uhh, yeah. He's our leader. Who is she?" Raven was looked over at the blonde girl.

"Oh, this is Supergirl."

"Cool. I thought there was just one."

"Well, there isn't. Now, if you'll excuse us, we need to defeat this thing." Supergirl waved in the direction of the sludge monster terrorizing the outskirts of Metropolis.

"Can I help?"

"Yeah, we could always use some help," Superman said, motioning above him. Raven looked up and saw other characters dressed up in capes and colorful clothes.

"Wow..."

"Come on, Raven, let's go." Supergirl shot towards the monster.

"Uhh...what do I do?"

"I was actually hoping you'd tell me," Superman prompted.

"Oh! Watch," she looked at the monster and raised her arms. "Azarath...metrion...zinthos!" The houses that the creature was attacking were suddenly submerged in a black bubble.

"Okay, I get it. Is that all you do?"

"No, I can move things, too." Down below, Supergirl and the others were beating the spit out of the attacker. When they were done, she came up to them.

"Thanks, Raven. That really distracted him. So...how're the others?"

"Others? They only talked about Superman."

"Well, I never met any of them, but I know about them."

"Oh. Yeah, they're fine. Robin is our leader, then there's Starfire, Cyborg, and Beast Boy."

"Starfire is a cool name," she commented. "Do you have a place to stay?"

Superman cleared his throat. "We need to talk to the others before taking in another...we are running short on rooms."

"Oh, right. Sorry."

"No, it's okay," Raven said quickly. "I'm staying at the hotel right down there." She pointed to the building below them.

"In that case, come with us. And bring your stuff. That place is a dump." Superman ordered.

"Sure!" Moments later, Raven floated up to them, baggage in black bubbles. "Where are we going?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six 

"Welcome to the watchtower," Supergirl said. She had offered to show Raven around.

"Woah...this place is cool!" She struggled to keep control of her feelings. She was really excited.

"Are you okay? You look like you might explode."

"Yeah, I just need to control my emotions, otherwise my powers will go crazy." She looked around the spacecraft and out into space.

"Pretty cool, huh?"

"It sure is."

"Hey, Bats!" The call snapped Raven out of her daze. "Come meet Raven!" Batman walked toward them, nearly making Raven faint. He dressed in dark colors, just like her. "Watch out, he's really smart," Supergirl mumbled in her direction.

"Raven..." said Batman as he approached. "Teen Titans?"

"Uhh, yeah, how'd you know?"

"He's really smart," said Supergirl.

"Right, right, I forgot." Raven felt flushed. She had never met such bigwigs like Superman and Batman. No wonder Robin was so talkative.

As if reading her mind, Batman asked, "How is Robin doing?"

"Huh? Oh, he's fine. Doing the whole leader thing."

Batman nodded. "Are you moving on from the Titans?"

"Oh, no, Robin ordered me on a vacation. I had a major headache and my powers were really hard to control. Non-stop crime in Jump City."

"I know," was all he said.

"Batman!" called a green man.

"Coming, J'onn." He looked back at the two girls. "I have to go. It was good to meet you, Raven." He walked briskly toward the man named J'onn.

"Who is that?"

"The Martian Manhunter. Powers are telepathy, fasing through things, and shapeshifting. Really nice guy." She cocked an eyebrow at Raven. "Batman seemed out of character just now. Have you met him before or something?"

"No...Maybe I remind him of himself at my age?" she offered.

"Maybe..."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Raven was situating herself in the room Supergirl had assigned for her when Robin called on the Titans communicator.

"How is Metropolis, Raven?"

"Great! I met Superman, Supergirl, and Batman, and I'm staying in their Watchtower!"

"..." Robin was speachless. "Who's Supergirl?'

Beast Boy stuck his face in between them, taking up the whole screen. "Superman?! Dude, he's like, awesome! Could you get his autograph for me? I mean, instead of a souvenir?"

"Yeah, sure, Beast Boy," Raven said, watching Robin struggle to push the green boy out of the way.

"Friend Raven, how are you doing?"

"Oh, hey Star. I'm fine. It was really boring until I helped Superman and Supergirl defeat a slime thing."

Cyborg took over the screen. "You helped the Justice League in battle? That's always been a dream of mine! How was it?"

"It was cool, because I was demonstrating my powers to Superman, and Supergirl was beating up the monster with some other guys."

She saw Beast Boy again. "Are you...smiling?"

Raven quickly stopped, blushing. "Umm, yeah...it's just really cool here."

"And you didn't tear the place up yet?"

"No...That's the weird thing...I think since I'm relaxed, my emotions are under some control."

Robin took back the communicator again. "It sounds fun. We might have to pick you up a day early and meet everyone."

"Riiiiight..." she said, almost laughing.

"No way!" cried Beast Boy. "She's smiling, having fun, and now she's laughing? I didn't even tell a joke!"

"I miss you, too, BB," she said dryly.

The alarm suddenly went off in the background. "We gotta go, Raven. Check in later!" Robin signed off.

She closed the lid, set it down on her dresser, and went to go find the kitchen.


	7. Chapter 7

Since you guys were so patient whilst I freaked over my cpu, enjoy a deliciously long chappy!

* * *

Raven was in Kitchen C when she heard it. She put down her sandwich ingredients and ran to the nearest door. A lady dressed in light blue flew by, narrowly missing Raven's face. Dismissing the lack of courtesy, she followed the hero, calling after her. "Hey! Wait!" When the blue-clad woman didn't stop or answer, Raven trapped her in a black sphere.

It was only then that the other girl paid attention. "What are you doing? Can't you see that I'm going somewhere?"

"Yes, and I can also see that you know why an alarm is going off. Care to explain? Or should I leave you here while I find someone who will?" She arched her left eyebrow, crossing her arms in front of her. It bothered her that the lady was being so inconsiderate.

"Look, I don't have the time. So why don't you come with me and we'll talk on the way?" She suddenly dropped to the floor as the bubble disappeared. Raven was there in an instant, hovering above with an outstretched hand.

They were soon flying side-by-side, on their way to the main level. Raven was absorbing the information, grateful that she had made a new friend. Her name was Crystal, and she had power over all liquids. The alarm was going off because Superman was calling a meeting, although it had stopped a while ago. She also learned that Crystal wasn't much older than herself.

They arrived in the open room, finding no room except for in midair. Superman was already deep in his speech, but he hadn't gotten to the point of the speech. "So, we'll need the help of all people with power over metals and fire to help out on our little expansion project. Also, since we have so many newcomers, we'll need to make more bathrooms, showers, and another kitchen. Anyone who doubles as a plumber or an electrician, please pitch in.

"Now, down to business. Less than a lightyear away, a group of meteors has passed our radar. As you might have guessed, it's headed toward Earth. We'll put together 3 teams –- one in space outside the atmosphere, another in the planet's air space, and the last on the surface for crowd duty."

Raven tuned out, looking around at all the heroes. She looked at Crystal. "I had no idea this kind of stuff happened!" she whispered. "In the Titans we deal with earthly villains, with the occasional alien. I guess I never thought of all the stuff we don't handle."

"You're lucky then. We do all kinds of crazy stuff - on earth, too."

"…The space group will be our first line of defense. Anything that gets past them will go to the air space, or atmosphere group. If they miss any meteor pieces, then the ground group will be our last chance. We'll put some non-crowd control guys down there, too.

"Okay, so in the space group we'll have Green Lantern, Supergirl, and J'onn——" He was inturrupted by Batman, who wispered in his ear. Supes nodded, then turned back to the heroes. "_And_ Raven." He was looking right at her, waiting for an open gawk. But she just smiled slightly and nodded.  
She was getting used to the big league. Superman continued to assign groups, but Raven zoned out again. She was beaming inside - fighting with them _again_! _Beast Boy's gonna be pretty jealous._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Raven sat by J'onn on the small spacecraft, admiring the view. On space missions, she was usually so into her work that she didn't pay attention to the sights around her.

"It's Raven, right?" a deep voice asked.

She snapped out of it, turning to the passenger next to her. "Yep. And you're the Martian Manhunter?"

"That is I. Is it your first time in combat with the Justice League?"

"Not exactly. I helped Supergirl fight some…monster…on Earth."

"Ah. So it is your second time. Then you will unofficially be expected to do better than your first."

"Okay…sure. Its just space, right? How hard could it be?"

When they got to their position, Lantern, Supergirl, and Raven deployed, while J'onn stayed behind to moniter the meteors. The three spread out, bracing themselves for the oncoming threat. They had tight spacesuits on, increasing the ability to move, and thus fight. J'onn alerted them telepathically that the rocks were 30 seconds away and counting.

"This is gonna be awesome…" she said to herself, grinning. She hadn't felt happy about fighting in a long time. _Maybe because this is a natural enemy…_

"Looking forward to this, huh?" Supergirl's voice suddenly sounded in her ear.

"Huh? Umm…is there a communicator in my helmet or something?" She was looking around, trying to see Supergirl.

"Yes, it's very small."

"Look alive, you two!" called Green Lantern. The meteors were within sight, with a welcoming committee in front.

Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, Raven saw a flash of green light, then an explosion.

"Here they come!" Supergirl flew out to meet them head-on.

Green Lantern formed a net with his ring, catching a few large - but still small - meteors.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" A meteor stopped a few yards from Raven, and she sent it flying toward another oncoming rock. She spread her arms wide apart, creating a black streak to block debris from hitting the spacecraft.

Supergirl was pounding meteors left and right, sending tiny pebble-sized chunks raining down for the atmosphere group to catch.

Raven sent some more rocks flying together, again blocking the craft. She summoned her strength and with a loud cry beat back the largest one to come her way yet. She used floating pieces of former meteors, hurtling them in addition to black force blasts.

When it was all over and J'onn confirmed that there were no more meteors, the trio borded the spacecraft and congratulated each other. Raven collapsed in her seat, openly beaming. "That was one of the most intensive workouts of my life!"

"You did good, kid." Lantern turned from the front seat where he sat next to the piloting J'onn.  
"Are you sure you've never don't that before?"

"I'm sure. But I wouldn't mind doing it again. Provided that I had rest between now and then, that is."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The spacecraft landed in the hangar, and Raven was grateful that she could fly. _That last burst really took a lot out of me._

She had grabbed a towel and was headed for the showers when Superman and the Flash stopped her.

"Good job out there," the former said. "Saw the whole thing."

"You did? You guys have video cameras out there or something?"

"J'onn hooked up a little something, yeah. You think pretty fast out on the field," Flash commented.

"Thanks. It gets easier with training." She looked wistfully at the shower doors, not noticing the glances exchanged.

"Well, see you later then," said Flash before he took off.

Superman turned to leave, but said over his shoulder, "Dinner's at seven tonight if you want to come."

* * *

Okay, this was rewritten without my cpu. I can't find the stupid disk, so this is what you get. I think it is better than the original only because there is more detail. But it's still good. RR - I'll be doing chappy 8 soon. 


	8. Chapter 8

"Do you guys _always_ have such good food?" Raven was stuffed, and, after cleaning up her room, was sitting on her bed with Crystal. "We usually just get pizza or something."

She chuckled. "Yeah, the kitchen crew spoils us…"

Raven's communicator chirped. "Hang on." She flipped the lid, and Starfire's face appeared.

"Hello, friend! How is your stay with the League of Justice?"

"It's going well. I uhh…I fought again. In space." She looked at Crystal, who was smiling back at her new friend.

"Really? Was it cool?" Robin asked from behind Star.

"Actually…it was awesome! I was wiped afterward, though. Then we had dinner. I mean, _dinner_. Not some take out. It was acutally cooked here."

"Do you miss tofu night?" Beast Boy's voice could be heard, but she couldn't see his face.

"…Uh…no, not really."

Crystal laughed, alerting the team to her presence.

"Who's that, Raven?" Robin asked.

The girl moved closer to the communicator, so she could see the Titans. "I'm Crystal."

"Hello, Crystal! Will you be my friend?" Starfire cried.

"Uh… … sure…" She glanced questioningly at Raven, who just rolled her eyes.

"Cyborg!" called BB. "Raven fought with the League again!" Loud footsteps bounded to the group.

"No way! Again!"

"Yeah, I guess she's earning her keep!" Beast Boy joked.

"No, guests don't have to work," Crystal corrected him, also in a joking tone. "But it sure helps to have an extra pair of hands in the kitchen!" She elbowed Raven, who in turn pushed her over on the bed. The two giggled.

"Guys, I gotta go. See you soon?"

They all exchanged goodbyes and the connection was cut.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

That night, Raven was lying on her bed, trying to sleep. But she couldn't stop thinking about her home. She sighed. _Homesick? I can't be! I'm having too much fun!_ Her covers were pulled away telekinetically, and she got up. She put on her slippers, closed the door behind her, and made her way to Kitchen B.

Supergirl was already there, eating a bowl of ice cream. "You're up late," she commented when she saw Raven.

"What time is it?"

"About 1-ish. Want some ice cream?"

"Sure. What kinds have you got?"

Supergirl laughed and opened the walk-in freezer. "Any kind you want."

The two girls ate, talking and sometimes laughing. Raven was really enjoying herself, until Supergirl changed the direction of the conversation. "How much longer are you staying?"

It brought back her homesickness. "Probably only a couple more days…" she replied, sadly.

"Why? Aren't you having fun? I mean, this _is_ your vacation." She attacked the last melting scoop in her bowl, hitting a mini peanut butter cup.

"Yeah…well, I miss Jump City. It's weird, but I want to go back." Her ice cream was almost all gone too, and she felt that she couldn't finsh any more. "Plus, They might need me soon."

"That's okay," said the girl. "Most of our visitors feel that way after a few days. I think it's the whole space thing. Me, I feel comfortable almost everywhere, as long as I have my friends with me." She polished off her desert and put the bowl in the sink.

"Maybe _that's_ what I miss. My friends. I talk to them on the communicator, but I'm just not…I dunno…totally happy without 'em."

Supergirl took Raven's bowl, rinsing out the uneaten ice cream slush. "Well, you're always welcome, whenever you're ready to come back." She moved to the door. "You _and_ your friends."

* * *

Ohmygosh! It's been SOOOOOOOO long since I've updated this story! Sorry, guys! Having a little bit of writer's block today, but I hope the point is clear. If not: she's missing home, and is contemplating going back. :) :P  
OceanAve


	9. Chapter 9

The next day, Raven got to meet almost all of the members of The League. She was overwhelmed, honored, and a little scared, all at once. She made instant friends with many, and had a great time. Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, and Crystal had to leave on another mission – it was Crystal's third mission that month.

Raven wandered the lonely halls, taking in the structure of the station. "Cyborg would love it…" She passed one of the many recreational rooms, where some heroes were playing video games, foosball, and watching sports. "I bet Beast Boy would get a kick out of playing with _them_." Down more halls were even more doors, some of which she opened. One of them was a training room full of work out machines, obstacle courses, and even simulators. "And Robin would have a weakness for _that_ room. But I don't see anything Starfire would enjoy—" She stopped when she saw the spa and relaxation area. "Ehh…close enough…"

Her day was spent mostly exploring the station, longing for Jump City, and meeting more team members. She got a lot of autographs for her friends, many of which she hadn't heard of, and received pointers from various superheroes, including several that she might actually use.

"Batman," she asked the Dark Night later on, "would it be alright if the Titans came up here tomorrow? Supergirl said they were invited…"

"I'll have to check with the others," he said in a deep voice. "But it'll probably be okay." He turned back to his work, but not before adding, "I'll get back to you before dinner tonight."

She thanked him warmly and smiled, walking back to her room. Meditation was in order, as she was feeling a little too happy lately. _Weird, _She thought. _My powers are still in check…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Crystal got back, along with the others, a few hours later. She met up with Raven around lunch time, and they gabbed about the mission. _It's really cool,_ thought Raven, _how they can choose the people best suited for the mission. The talent is so thick here…_

Suddenly, she had an idea. Well, she'd unconsciously been thinking about it, but she just hadn't known about all the factors yet. "Hey, Crystal," she said excitedly, "where can I find Zatana?" She was rapidly wanting to go home, but in a good way. She loved the League, and she loved being here. But she just _had_ to do this one thing before she left.

Raven had met Zatana earlier, and she gave Raven the spell she needed right away. However, it wasn't easy locating it, seeing as she hadn't done it in years. The only thing she required in return was a promise that Raven would return, this time with the other Titans. Raven found this a little weird, because Zatana usually bargained for the spells. But she explained that she liked Raven, and that she didn't see the point in negotiating with her. She warmly agreed, thanked Zatana, and carefully took the spell to her room, where she packed it and her stuff back into her bag.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Raven had radioed the Titans for her return trip. They had docked at loading bay #3, and had successfully boarded the Watchtower. The Teen Titans were in total awe. All of their favorite big-time superheroes were there, just walking around like it was nothing!

"Man," said Beast Boy after their heads were back under control, "Raven got to hang out with these guys for ----- days!"

"I know," replied Robin. His grin was as big as the others' as they met Raven in the main meeting and conference room. They all felt like little kids, giddy at their first visit to an amusement park. They didn't know where to go first, whose hand to shake next, or which way they were going. Luckily for them, Raven had a cool head and showed them around. Beast Boy got his autographs and played video games, Cyborg hung out in the exercise room, and Raven showed Starfire the spa and relaxation room she had found. That left Robin, who, after everyone was occupied, inquired about seeing an old friend. His visit with Batman was sweet but short. They had caught up on details of their lives after Robin had left and the events that happened when the Justice League of America became Justice League Unlimited.

Meanwhile, Raven was finished packing and was loading up her things into the modified T-Ship. She had said goodbye to Crystal a few times, unsure of when their departure time was. After the fourth goodbye, Crystal decided to just stay with Raven until she really left. She didn't have anything else to do anyway, she said.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Back at Titans Tower…

The Teen Titans had finished their trip to the Watchtower and were exhausted after the flight home. But that didn't stop them from talking about the visit. After all the commotion had died down, and dinner dishes were washed, after lights were turned off, and Titans were in bed, Raven took out the spell Zatana had given her on the Watchtower. She fingered it carefully, suddenly trembling at what she had in her hands. She calmed herself down and slipped out of her room. She floated silently to Beast Boy's room, knocked quietly, then entered.

"Who's there?" he said cautiously.

The lights flicked on, and Raven walked to his bedside. "I'm only here for a moment, okay?"

He propped himself up on one elbow, listening. "Sure… what is it?"

She searched the room for the right words to say. "I… got you something. On the Watchtower."

"Really?" he asked, genuinely surprised. He sat up, any thought of sleep far from his mind.

"Yeah. It's… a spell. For… for turning stone people into real people." She avoided his gaze for what seemed like hours.

He got up, put his hand on her shoulder, and looked into her eyes. "Thank you," he croaked, his voice full of emotion. Then he hugged her, and she gave him the spell.

"Whenever you're ready," she said quietly. "We'll go down together, or with the others, and we'll get her out."

_Author's Note: Okay, I know that in JLU Superman decided to move their headquarters to Earth, but this takes place before the whole Lex Luthor for President thing and the TT episode "The Prophesy," okay? ;P Oh, and I just might make a sequel to this. Maybe._


End file.
